world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elias Mast
Elias Mast was an originally exclusive World Race 2015 Racer that raced with his brother Ethan Mast on The Big Blue team. He drove a car called "Coney Island Racer" and achieved a stable 44th place. World Race 2016 (Silverstone) Elias Mast re-appears in World Race Series 2016 driving a Mercedes Benz 300 SLR at Silverstone, Race #3 of Leg 1. He does not do as good as his brother Ethan Mast though and does not make top 5. Instead he claimed a rather disappointing 20th place. Driver Gallery dfbdvgddgsdfg.PNG|Round the bend on Lap 1 722.PNG|Elias collides with the trackside wall , destroying all his chances of winning the race. fghdfghfgh.PNG|Round the bend at the end of Lap 3 before the race ends World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special Elias Mast made his 3rd appearance in the World Race Series while driving a white Alfo Romeo 8C Competizione in the World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special. Elias began the race near the middle of the pack and drove skillfully for most of the race, while wading in lower places. In the end, Elias placed in 11th, 2nd to last. Gallery el1as.JPG|Elias at the starting line wqertertt.JPG|Elias at race start behind Angelo Benfield. tyurtyu.JPG|Around a bend in Oxfordshire r4e5ruy.JPG|Elias follows Jacqueline Hancock on the event's first roundabout. rtyrey.JPG|Elias attempts to pass Het Patel, seen from Het's rear bumper camera. ew45rtewy.JPG World Race Series 2019: Race #5 Swiss Alps Elias Mast made his definitive World Race Series 2019 appearance in the Leg 1 Swiss Alps race while driving an orange 2016 Zenvo ST1, similarly driven by Ethan Messere in WRS 2018. This marks his 4th WRS event over 4 years, but unfortunately, it is also his last. Elias began this race in 9th place with a qualifying time of 1:50:64. Right after race start, Elias quickly began to advance in placements and held 5th place for an elongated period of time. This was as far as he was going to get and he finished in 5th place, one place too low to qualify for the Leg 2 finale race. While this effectively ended Elias' last WRS run, it was a good one. As displayed by his driver information card, Elias' Zenvo is armed with a monstrous 1,086hp twin-turbo V8 engine, his representative countries are both the USA and The Philippines and his gender is male. Gallery etrwet.JPG|Elias right after race start in 6th place, behind Claire Kornhoff. 53t3t.JPG|Elias on Lap 1. blue swiss sky.JPG|Elias behind Tynan Purdy on Lap 1 of the Swiss Alps race as seen from a bumper camera view from Joshua Kuntz's car. werr3.JPG|Close-up. rewt.JPG|A hood camera view from Elias' car while behind Malachi Thomas' Koenigsegg Agera. ertw34.JPG|Elias flies past a track-side camera while on Lap 2. ety4.JPG|Competition 45t43t54.JPG|Close-up of Elias' cosmetically damaged Zenvo on Lap 2. Trivia *Elias is the only driver seen in World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special to have appeared previously in a World Race Series event. *Elias's Christmas Special 8C Competizione's license plate reads "HORIZON", much like Genevieve Ferrara's. Category:Racers Category:Mercedes-Benz Drivers Category:Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR Drivers Category:Alfo-Romeo Drivers Category:Alfo-Romeo 8C Drivers Category:The Big Blue Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Silverstone Category:WRS 2018 Christmas Special Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Swiss Alps Category:Zenvo Drivers Category:Zenvo ST1 Drivers